


Up Close

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“What’s the matter?” he asked you, the sweat gathering at his brow. He reached out for you as you had drifted to opposite sides of the bed following frantic, sweaty lovemaking. It was the first time you’d been together in that way after getting out of your last relationship, which ended more than three years prior. It had taken you a long time to trust anyone, but you’d wanted your first time with Spencer to be distracting for him. Your body was riddled with scars of the abuse you’d suffered at the hands of your ex - the last thing you wanted was for Spencer to fixate on them.

“Nothing,” you smiled softly, pulling the blankets up over your neck to cover yourself. “I’m great.” You were, he was great in bed and a really amazing guy, but that didn’t mean you wanted him to see all of your scars up close. You hated them.

Spencer leaned over, taking your lips in another searing kiss. “We may not have been going out for long, but I am a profiler and I can tell when someone is lying. Did I do something wrong?” He rested his forehead against yours, placing another kiss on the tip of your nose.

“Not at all,” you said, reaching your hand up to caress his cheek. “It’s not you. It’s me. It’s been a long time since I let anyone in. A really long time since I’ve felt desirable to anyone. I’m just…not used to it anymore.”

He pulled you flush against him as he wrapped his arm around you. “Get used to it,” he smiled against your neck. “You’re beautiful and worth so much more than that asshole made you feel.” Underneath the sheets, you could feel his hand graze your stomach; you flinched. “That’s it, isn’t it?” he asked, grabbing your hand and entwining your fingers together. “It’s the scars?”

You nodded, turning your gaze away from him and pull away slightly. “Yea. He took a lot from me. First, it was my security and safety and then it was my ability to feel beautiful. Now that he’s been killed in a prison fight, I have my feeling of security back, but with all of the physical evidence from what he did to me left behind, I don’t know if I’ll ever feel beautiful again.”

Spencer squeezed your hand, burying a kiss in the crook of your neck. “You are more than the evidence.” As he slid his hand up your arm, you took a deep breath, knowing he would get to the faint bumps of burn scars left behind by the death sticks he used to smoke. Spencer ran his fingers over the two burns that still remained. “These are not who you are. They’re only evidence that you survived horrific torture that no human being deserves.”

The tears fell from your eyes as he glided his hand over the plane of your stomach. Years ago, your ex had punched you so hard it left a scar from the ring he wore. “This is a sign of his cowardice and your strength,” he whispered. “You managed to live through him. Again, we may not have been going out for long, but you are without a doubt the strongest woman I’ve ever met.” 

Slowly, he fluttered his fingers over the most recent scar. It was still old, but it was the one that put you in the hospital and convinced you that you needed to file charges against him. After coming out of your coma three days later, you filed charges against him. He was tried. Sentenced and thankfully for you, killed in prison. But he had picked up a vase and knocked you out, which is what put you in the coma and left you with the scar. 

The scar cut into your hairline, which you hated, because you felt like everyone was staring at it, but Spencer hovered over the scar and kissed your head, which only made you cry harder. “And this one is the one that helped you file charges against him. The one that convinced you that enough was enough. I don’t expect you to automatically become okay with your scars, but I need you to know that I think you’re beautiful and your scars do nothing but make me admire you and your strength.”

Instead of pulling away the way your brain insisted, you pushed back into him, grabbing his arm and pulling it tighter around you. This was a good man. You always felt as though the universe had a way of giving back to you, so maybe the hell you had been through was indicative of just how great this new relationship was going to be. “Thank you, Spence,” you whispered, using the back of his hand that you were still holding onto to wipe away your tears. “You’ll never know how much that actually means to me.”


End file.
